Too perfect
by Windy Rein
Summary: AU She was left for years to that place and now they finally let her out. But is that what they should've done? We'll have to see. My first Bleach story. Contains an OC. Two-shot. Rated M to be safe
1. There's no place like home

**Warnings: **Cursing, OOCness and an OC... Well, atleast those.

**A/N: **Yay! I finally got off my lazy ass and typed this up. And without further ado I bring you the first chapter of "Too perfect".

**Chapter 1: ****There's no place like home**

_I know my perfect brothers._ The ones with the perfect grades and perfect friends. They're the kind that makes your parents proud, the kind that you show off at family gatherings, the kind that makes the other child look like a brooding freak. Atleast that's what they were when I saw them the last time. How long it's been now? Five, ten years? Maybe even more. I forgot to count at some point and then it was all lost.

Maybe they've changed. Well, Shiro never wasn't my brother really. Not by blood. It was more like we shared some kind of connection but I lost it at some point. I was thirteen then, Shiro only eight but we still had this special bond. The Kurosaki siblings we were then. Me and Shiro. _The Incestsakis._ That's what they started calling us. Is it so wrong to love your brother? He was adopted by the way. Mom always made sure he was treated the same way as we "real" siblings. I've never loved anyone like him yet there wasn't a bit of lust in it. Only the sibling kind love that was so lost between Shiro and Ichigo. It's all a façade in the end. They don't know it. Not really.

I've heard I have sisters too. I've never even seen them. Mom probably would've wanted me to see them but Dad was always too protective over the younger ones. I was the only one who didn't get any of his "daddy-love". I don't know what it was but he never liked me. Maybe he smelt the stench of insanity in me that was there even before I was sent to this place. But now that I know how to get out I'll be free again. There's no one to stop me. I just hope Shiro's forgotten what he saw. I can feel the urge coming back. The familiar urge that has been gone for all these years I've been locked away. I smirk mentally at my old friend.

"Asuko-san."

Hmm... Is there someone trying to get my attention?

"Asuko-san."

Probably a nurse to tell me goodbye and wish good luck. Tch, they don't even really mean it. They just want to have one less person to take care off. Maybe I'll "take care off" the one bitch who always smiled that cruel twisted wannabe friendly smile. I think she was some big shot in my ward.

"Asuko-san!"

Damn that voice to Hell. Fine! I'll answer. I open my unnaturally green eyes and stare at the nurse with a bored expression. Mom always said she liked my eyes. Even when everyone else called me a freak. She said I was her little woodland fairy. I liked that.

"Asuko-san. Your family's here for you. Have you packed everything?" The _thing _in front of me can't be human. Not one human can have as creepy smile as she has. I think it's a she. Almost every nurse at this ward is woman. Only the doctor who comes once a month is a man. Tch, some equal society this is. I smirk mentally at the thought of the nurses lining up to have their asses spanked by the doctor. Oh yes, I do actually have weird trains of thought. I nod at the nurse staring at me questioningly.

There's a loud noise outside the door. I think it's calling my name. "ASUKOO!!" Yes, definetly Isshin's voice. He barges in just seconds after followed by a herd of nurses trying to calm him down. "Where's my lovely beautiful oldest daughter?" he shouts before his eyes land on me. Has the man gone _insane_? He has never ever before called me that.

I look at the man claiming to love me. His eyes start to tear up. Is he going to start crying in the middle of a _mental hospital_? I just raise an eyebrow at the man. No need to act like _he_ does just because I'm not considered insane anymore. I might just be admitted back to this place if I _would_ start acting like he does.

From behind him I hear a soft somewhat edgy male voice. "Sorry for the old man. He's been like that ever since... Mom died." I focus my gaze on an orange haired teen. He has a skinny but muscular look. By the way I know that sounds weird. He's got a somewhat soft expression on his face but it's really hard to tell because of the scowl on his face. "Ichigo?" I ask trying to sound a bit like a normal person would when they're trying to remember a name they haven't used in years. He looks a bit surprised but smiles soon at me warmly. The smile seems to light up his face. "Yeah and you must be Asuko-nee-san I presume." I chuckle at his choice of words. He looks at me a bit inquisitively. "Someone atleast knows their general education." I smile at him warmly. He sends a little smirk at me and says "You should wait 'till you meet Shiro. He's like a walking quote machine."

I hear an annoyed voice coming from behind Ichigo. "Hey, ya're the one ta talk. Ya're tha one tha' introduced lil' ol' me ta the wonderful worl' o' quotes." I look at the boy standing behind my brother and for the first time for Kami knows how long I feel happy. Not truly happy mind you but just a little bit happy. I smile at the boy. Hmm, my first smile in awhile has been awakened by the people that... No, I'm not going to go down that road. Not now. I have to maintain my balance. I only walk towards Shiro and notice the white haired boy has become taller than me. I let a small pout come to my lips. I won't pout to anyone but Shiro-otouto. He looks a bit baffled by this but soon smiles at me and wraps his arms around me. "I've missed you so much, Asu-nee-chan." he whispers to my ear. "I've missed you too, Shiro-otouto." I whisper back with a small smile.

The tranquil moment is shattered by a loud yell from our father. "OH THE BEAUTY OF SIBLING REUNIONS!!" He soon has a fist in his face courtesy of Ichigo. Ichigo also has a twitch in his left eyebrow. "I told you to not do that embarrassing shit in public places!" he shouts at his father. I let a small smile come to my lips. "So they're still like that?" "Ya, pretty much." Shiro answers.

"So, why'd you come?" I ask as casually as I can. "Huh?" is Shiro's intelligent answer. "Shiro, you know how much I hate to repeat myself." I say with a slightly irritated voice. "Ya, I know but I didn' quite catch the meaning." "Why'd you an' Ichi come here? I thought everyone hated me." I let a little sadness seep into my voice. Shiro looks shocked at this and starts defending himself and Ichigo. "We weren' allowed ta come. Dad never let us near ya. I dunno wha' he's afraid o' bu' it had sumthin' ta do wit' ya." So the old man never changed? He's just putting up a show, ne? And all this just for the people in this _hospital_ that already know how you _really _are, _father_.

"Umm, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo and his father both turn to the fake human pretending to be a nurse. "Anou, older?" Isshin turns his attention fully to the "woman". "You should leave. You are causing the patients to become tremulous." "Yes, of course. We'll be going now. Thank you for everything." Isshin says with his "doctor" voice. The nurse just smiles at us. Probably thinks we're one _happy_ family. Was she really fooled by dad's act? I guess, what they say about nurses and patients is true. The nurse never trusts the patient if there's someone that has a different opinion than the patient and has more authority in the nurse's eyes. (1)

"Ichigo, take your sister's bag." Isshin commands with a firm voice. Aah, now there is the man I know as my father. Always strict and commanding. Mom was and probably is the only reason I'm still part of the family. Mom probably made dad, no, _Isshin_ make a promise to take care of me or something. I don't really care. Anything to get out of here.

After a few death glares between father and son Ichigo picks up my bag. I never had much stuff here that was _mine_. Shiro looks at me an apologetic smile on his lips. "Shall we go, milady?" Shiro says offering his hand to me for support. I put my hand on his and smile a little. What's with me and smiling all of a sudden? Shiro leads me away like a real royal. I can see the others looking at me from their rooms. They are jealous, that much I know. I know that there are also those who will try to take my place as the unofficial ruler of this ward.

I put on my best mask of ignorance. They will never see me smiling or showing any other emotion. Shiro looks at me surprised by my mask but doesn't say anything. I can hear their voices. Some congratulating me for getting out, sincerely, others yelling at me how they're going to take my place. I don't care anymore. They can say whatever they want because the truth is that I got out and they didn't. They're locked in this place afraid of themselves and afraid of the world outside. I, on the other hand, have faced my so-called demons and I accept them and respect them.

As I step out of the hospital I've learnt to know as Hell I get my first scent of fresh air for years. The scent takes effect immediately. A sadistic smirk forms on my lips but it's gone as quickly as it came. Words will never be able to describe this feeling of freedom and knowledge.

There's a taxi waiting in front of the hospital. The driver looks to be in his late forties. He has a small beard that probably took years to grow by the looks of it. He's also most likely going to die of a heart attack before 60 years of age.

The man sends me a smile to which I respond with a slightly raised eyebrow. Is he trying to be friendly or is that a pity smile? Just as I'm about to sink further into my thoughts I hear loud yelling coming from behind us. I smirk at the antics of my brother and Isshin.

They come closer to the taxi. As I expect Isshin opens the car's front door. Ichigo walks to the other side of the vehicle and I open the door for Shiro. He raises his voice when he says "My, my, the youngsters these days are actually polite." As he says this I can see the sparkle in his eyes. I only bow and say "After you, milord." Now that me and Shiro got our little act finished we can start the ride home. Hmm, interesting word; home. It gives you a picture of a warm bed and a loving family but for me it's just a place to be during my observation period. Of which I of course don't know a thing.

The ride to Karakura is pretty eventless if you don't count Ichi trying to hit his father for every stupid comment made. I only stare out the window of the taxi bored out of my fucking mind.

Just when we're driving through the area that isn't suburb but isn't the centre either I see a gang of five to ten guys surrounding a freakishly pale boy with green eyes and black hair. I'm pretty sure they're going to beat the boy but he isn't my concern.

What catches my eye though isn't the pale boy, it's the one leading the gang. He has a black leather jacket, dark blue almost black torn and worn out jeans and a black shirt, probably short-sleeved, that says "God is my bitch". The most interesting thing about him though are his icy blue hair and eyes.

The car stops to traffic lights. When the blue-haired one hears the car's brakes screeching he turns his eyes towards the taxi and we lock gazes. I lift my finger to my lips and smirk. He smirks back at me winking. We break our eye contact and the car leaves the lights.

As the driver stops in front of the Kurosaki clinic I can't help but to feel an ominous lump fall to my stomach. I push the feeling away quickly though.

I step out of the car with an expressionless face and take my black messenger bag from Ichigo. Note to self: go buy clothes. I'm not going to wear this hospital shit anymore.

I step in to the house for the first time in years and the first thing that meets my eyes is a brown-haired little girl with a bright smile on her face. She reminds me _so_ much of Mom. She offers her hand to me and I shake it. She seems to smile even more brightly if possible and says "So you must be Asuko-nee-san." I wonder what they have told this little creature.

Behind the brown-haired one I see a black-haired girl who is glaring at me. I smirk mentally and start thinking what she has seen or heard between the lies and words my so-called father has told during these years. My musings are cut short by Isshin coming behind me and commanding the girls away. They leave after a disbelieving glance.

He checks we're alone before hissing at me "If you touch one hair on their heads I swear you'll spend the rest of your miserable life in a hospital. I can't stop you from corrupting my son but you will not do anything to them. To me you're as good as dead." I cock an eyebrow at him and ask "Your _son_? Only _one_, Isshin? What would Mom say?" The next thing heard is a palm connecting with skin. "Don't you dare to speak of her, _monster_." he hisses with a voice filled with venom. "Now go to your room and stay there." I look at him with eyes that only hint disgust.

I walk upstairs to my room which miraculously has stayed untouched. I can see my CD's and torn pieces of paper, the remnants of a try to write a song, and there under my bed is a box and in the box are all my pictures of Mom and my Black Bible. I only bought it out of curiosity though, nothing more. It had some pretty interesting ideas. A good example is the rule about someone hitting you. Unlike some wimpy Western religions, the Black Bible doesn't tell you to turn your other cheek but warn the hitter and destroy them if they don't mind the warning.

I fall down to my bed and start thinking of the day's events. First there was my dad being happy to see me, which had been proven an act mere minutes ago. Then there was Ichigo who had been happy to see me and finally there was Shiro who seemed to have forgotten everything. That's good for him. What was wrong with my brothers? Had they really forgotten Mom died a week before I was sent to that hellhole? Or couldn't they really... No, they probably thought I had been traumatized or something like that. Maybe that's what their father told them. So I was right in the end. He had made a deal with Mom.

I must've fallen asleep I notice when I open my eyes and see Shiro sitting on my bed. I almost growl and glare at him, a reaction picked up from the hospital, but catch myself just before I open my mouth. Instead I give him a sleepy smile. "What're you doin' here?" I ask. He looks to my desk. I turn my gaze to the same direction and see a tray full of food. "Yuzu had made sumthin' for ya. Isshin stopped 'er from comin' 'ere an' I offered ta take it an' he lemme. I dunno wha's wrong wit' 'im." We both are quiet for awhile. "Could you give me that tray, Shiro?" He actually looks a bit embarrassed when he notices he's in between my food and me. "Oh yeah, o' course, sis." I smile at Shiro between noodles and orange juice. After finishing my meal, ramen and some white bread accompanied by orange juice, I ask what's been bugging me for the whole time Shiro's been in my room. "Was there sumthin' else or can I go back to sleep?" I think there's a little of irritation in my voice. "Ya, there actually was. The ol' man wants ya ta go ta shop wit' me an' Ichi-nii." Shiro answers with a little bit of disgust when he mentions his adopted father. So the idiot _did_ actually care what I look like. Most likely just to keep up appearances. "So we goin', sis?" Shiro asks with a little bit of insecurity in his voice. I wonder why it's there. I smile at him and answer "Of course, otoutou. By the way, is this little trip on Isshin?" "Sure it is, Asu-nee-san." A third voice joins the conversation. I look towards my room's door and see Ichigo standing there leaning on the doorframe. "So, gentlemen, are we going?" I repeat the first lines of a game we've been playing for who knows how long. Both of them nod and bow before offering their hand to me. I catch the twinkle of laughter in both of their eyes as we walk downstairs.

Isshin is standing between me and my somewhat freedom. He gives me the money and a death glare before he lets us out of the house. The walk to the mall is uneventful.

As we arrive I can only look at the building with awe. It has grown pretty much during the time I spent at the sanctuary. The place has two floors, dozens of shops and a really cliché fountain instead of the couple shops that looked to be on the brink of bankrupt that were here when I was in town the last time. I swear this place has cost more than the five storey asylum I used to live at and that place is the most modern mental hospital around.

When we enter the place the first thing I notice are the teen girls sighing and drooling at the clothes in the shop windows. I can hear some of them planning to whine money from their parents to get to buy some of the clothes. I'm pretty sure my expression darkens when I hear one of them whining about school being a living Hell and her parents hating her. Apparently they are forcing her to do her homework and not letting her to some concert. My thoughts of slowly killing her in so many painful ways are cut when I hear a voice speaking.

"Yo Strawberry, ya finally got yourself a girl, eh? I wonder if she has any brains under tha' look. Probably not seeing she's with ya an' all." The owner of the voice is coming closer from behind. From the corner of my eye I can see Ichigo and Shiro having a silent conversation. They never get to finish it though. I can now hear the lazy footsteps coming from behind. The footsteps stop and a hand grabs my ass.

Before anyone notices the pervert is pinned to the floor with his hand behind his back and my foot on his hand. "Want to try that again, bastard? I promise I'll break your arm." It seems as if the whole mall has stopped to watch. "Well?" I say after a moment applying more pressure on his wrist and twisting my foot a bit. He grunts in pain and finally opens his mouth "You're a feisty one, aren't ya?"

I glare at his back before answering. "I don't really care 'bout perverts trying to touch what ain't theirs and I don't really take well to being accused of incest. But my point, are you going to try that again?" The guy's gang hasn't moved an inch since I pinned their leader to the ground.

Shiro and Ichigo both look at me with awe written on their faces. Everyone's eyes are now focused on my blue-haired captive. He's silent for awhile longer before saying "I thought..." I cut him off before he can say what he thought. "Just 'cos I let ya beat up some guy that I don't even _know_ doesn' mean I'll let you touch what ain't yours. Now answer the fuckin' question."

"By the way, Grimmjow, she's got a black belt in jujutsu. So you better answer." Ichigo decides to cut in. "Ichi-i" I whine playfully while still holding the newly dubbed Grimmjow pinned to the ground despite his squirming. "You're ruining my fun and I don't think I'm black belt anymore."

Ichigo's eyebrow starts twitching after I finish and he argues back. "Even though you think you're not black belt anymore doesn't mean _normal_ people wouldn't think so. Everyone knows _your_ black belt starts from second dan."

The whole mall (or atleast those at the vicinity) is now staring at me and Ichigo. I think they can't believe we're actually having an argument while I'm holding someone captive. "Yo, people," Shiro shouts to my "audience" "there's nuthin' ta see 'ere. It's jus' an argument. Jeez..." he mutters the last word.

"Yo, Red," is heard from the floor and I subconsciously add more pressure on Grimmjow's wrist.

"Fuck" he whines and says between gritted teeth. "Could ya get the bitch off o' me?" _So it's Ichi he was talking to._ Now I've finally had enough and break his wrist. Grimmjow starts howling in pain and cursing. He rolls to his back when I release his currently broken appendage. As an afterthought I add "It's not red, it's orange an' you could take the time to learn people's names. As I turn my attention to the rest of the mall everyone takes a subconscious step back. I only smirk at this observation.

Grimmjow's gang helps him up from the floor and I start walking away from them as I hear him grumble "Should kick her sorry ass for what she did..." I turn around and would've beaten him to a bloody pulp for even suggesting that he could win if not for the fact that Shiro has my shoulder in a tight grip. I see actual worry in his eyes as he says "Hey, sis, let it go. Ya'll only provoke 'im further." I smirk a little at Shiro and nod. I think my smirk unnerves Shiro and knowing my otoutou his soon going to start trying to persuade me from doing what's on my mind.

Before he can start I walk up to Grimmjow and tap him on the shoulder. As he turns I take a few steps back. When his facing me fully I lash out a kick that dislocates his shoulder. Of course it's the side that hasn't got the broken wrist. Do you have to even ask am I a sadist or not?

I hear someone saying they'll call the police. I turn to the direction where the voice came from and say in a loud voice "And I'll say it was self-defence against sexual harassment and threats. You'll get nothing out of it but a scandal." (2) The crowd starts dissipating after this comment.

I can see the group of teen girls whispering to each other. Some of them are fishing cell phones out of their pockets. So atleast rumour spreads quickly here. "Yo Ichi" _Can't these people leave a person alone?_ "an' Whitey" I see red. Actually both literally and figuratively considering my bangs have fallen in front of my eyes. The voice is still coming closer but I can't yet tell who it is of the people still staying that speaks. "Why hadn't ya told me ya have a sister?" _Hmm, this one's smarter._ Out of the crowd emerges a red head with a black haired one who is by the looks of it the red head's friend and a pervert.

Ichigo relaxes when he sees who it is that's talking. Even though Ichigo's frowning I can see he's happy to see these two. The red head walks up to me and introduces himself. "Abarai Renji, at your service, miss." I can see Ichigo's and Shiro's eyebrows twitching. I only think the situation is humorous. "Ren, stop hitting on my sister, would ya?" I can't help but smile at my brothers speaking at the same time. It's been awhile since I've heard them do that. "So why haven't we seen you before?" the black-haired one asks. "None o' yo fuckin' business." Shiro snarls out before me and Ichigo even think about answering. "What crawled up your ass?" The red-head asks sounding a bit frightened. "Just drop it, will ya?" Ichigo says with exasperation in his voice. "So" the redhead starts "can ya beat Ichi?" "Whaddaya think, teme?" I growl at him. The redhead, Renji I think he was called, drops the issue.

Few minutes and the mandatory introductions later we are walking and searching for a shop that would have clothes I like. I stop in front of a dark-looking shop that sells "everything abnormal people need". I step inside the shop and take a look around. I snort at what they've got in there. I've seen weirder things. Shiro and the others step inside hesitantly. I'm already picking things I want. After I finish choosing the things I want I count that I've got enough money and go and pay for the stuff. I notice I used all of the cash Isshin gave me and smirk gleefully. It was just what I wanted to do. Maybe I'll give Isshin a heart attack when he sees me in my new clothes.

(1) Just a random jewel of wisdom from me. I dunno if it's true.

(2) I dunno if this would actually work but let's pretend for my story's sake it does.

**A/N: ** I haven't got the faintest idea when chapter two will come out. At the moment it's killing my brain with all the scenes and ideas I have and I don't know how I should organize them but I try to be quick. :) But review loves. :)


	2. That's what we mean when we say family

**Disclaimer:**No, sadly I don't own Bleach. If I would, it would contain lots and lots of yaoi and people killing for fun and blood flying about. And serious insanity... Not the Grimm type. :)

**Warnings:**AU,OC (if you consider that to be something that should be warned about), OOCness and umm, dunno, language an' randomness I guess... Oh and blood... –self satisfied grin-

**A/N:**I think this chapter is pretty random but that's exactly how I like/want it so don't come bitching to me 'bout it, 'kay? Okay. :) Oh and the lines... Their sort of barriers for scenes but then again towards the end they become more like barriers between thought patterns or something. Read and figure out for yourselves... And one more thing, I'm not fully happy with this but after tearing my hair of for a couple of weeks I decided that this was good enough and that you loves can probably handle it. :) So read and enjoy the second, and last, chapter of _Too perfect_.

** ------------------------------------------------------  
**

**That's what we mean when we say family**

**------------------------------------------------------- **

When I wake up it takes me awhile to remember where I am. I lie in the bed for a minute before deciding I should get up and dress myself before Isshin comes and kicks me out of bed. Literally. I go through the stuff I bought yesterday and pick a few things I want to wear today. After a couple of problems I get myself dressed and look in the mirror.

There I see a girl of about nineteen who's got her bright red hair up in a high ponytail and is wearing a black tank top that accentuates her curves, on her arms she has fishnet gloves that go from her shoulder to her hand where they make a loop around her middle finger. She has baggy green pants hanging from her hips.

I look at my reflection with a critical eye and release my bangs from the ponytail so I can cover my eyes if I would feel the need to. I put on some green eyeshade and liquid black eyeliner and as a final touch I add a silver chain with an Ankh-cross around my neck.

I wouldn't even be going through all of this shit so early; it's freakin' seven in the morning, if Isshin hadn't insisted in me going to the same school as Ichigo and Shiro-chan. I bet he only wants them to watch if I'm showing signs of "dangerous" behaviour though I doubt that they even told him about my little "practice" yesterday.

"Ohayou, minna-san." I say as I go to the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast. "Ja ne, minna-san." I shout as I go out the door with the apple in hand. Isshin's probably going to be mad at me for leaving without my brothers but that's then and now's now and right now I need some space. This whole place is just pissing me off too much.

When I arrive at the school I take in the building's appearance. It hasn't really changed during the years. It's still white, atleast on the outside, and still has three storeys. A shiver runs up my spine at the mere look of it. I sigh as I step in of the school's double doors and make my way to the principal's office. I knock the door when I find it. They've moved the damned place since the time I was here last. The name tag on the door tells this place has got a new principal too. Another sigh escapes me. Now I have to find out this guy's weaknesses and how to use them in my own advantage.

A soft voice calls me in. The sight that greets me when I walk in isn't even near of what I expected. There's a man in about his forties who has long white hair and a look that only comes with years of fighting something that's going to kill you in the end. I've seen that look many times. He has his arms around the waist of a man who I instantly recognise as a womanizer, which is actually kind of odd as he is definitely into men or atleast into this one. I shrug mentally and forget about the weirdness in the scene in front of me.

"So how can I help you this early in the morning, miss?" the white haired one asks. "I'm looking for the principal of this school" I answer with a cool and collected voice. "Ne, Jyuu-chan, I think you've got a new student." the brown haired womanizer says.

"You must be Kurosaki Asuko then? I am the principal of Karakura High, Ukitake Jyuushiro." The now identified man says with a kind smile. I look at him with slight surprise written on my face. "Isshin-san has told me about you. I wasn't thinking you'd be here this early though." I only shrug and say "I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day."(1) Ukitake-sensei gives me one of his kind smiles, I'm starting to think they are his trademark or something, as he searches for something on his desk.

"So, here's your schedule and I'd appreciate it if you'd fill in your personal info on this paper." he says as he hands over the papers to me. _So Isshin didn't tell this one anything? Guess I was wrong about him. In this matter atleast. Nah, he just wants to protect the family secret. _I fill in my personal info on one of the papers and hand it back to Ukitake-sensei. I bow and leave the office.

While I'm walking through the school corridors I take a look at my schedule and notice Isshin has picked all the difficult subjects for me although there are a few surprises, namely English literature and psychology. Both were my favourites the last time I was at school. I thought the old man would want to keep me as far away from psychology as possible. I can still remember the time that I started asking about my family's dreams and analyzed them according to Freud's teachings. I smile slightly at the memory.

My first class today is Japanese literature. When I find the right classroom I open the door to find the room still empty. I take a seat in the corner of the class and let myself slip into light meditation. The hospital where I used to live preferred meditation over drugs. Something about too many patients becoming addicted to sedatives. Or that's at least what I think they said the reason was. It might've been also that meditation didn't need to be bought from anywhere.

About 15 minutes later I start to hear voices from outside the classroom and leave the state of meditation. The students start filing into the class but stop and become deathly quiet when they notice me. I can hear a loud voice from outside the room shouting to the people who are still staring at me. "Hey, people, what's the hold up?" The next thing I see is a violet haired girl pushing through the crowd. She too freezes when she sees me. I only smirk when I see the disbelief in her eyes.

It seems my smirk is some sort of a catalyst for her. She walks up to me and tries to punch me but I catch her wrist. There's a gasp from the group of students still standing close to the door. I wonder what caused the gasp, me catching the punch or she trying to hit me. I get up still holding her wrist and she sends a kick my way but I block it without effort. With a small motion of my hand I have her doubled over on the desk next to mine.

I smirk again at the girl who's locked her gaze to me and release her. She smirks back at me and says "It's been awhile." I roll my eyes and answer "And you're as cliché as ever." I notice the other students gaping at us but they are soon shaken out of their shock as a serene voice tells them to move out of the doorway to let others pass. I bet I'm going to be some sort of a celebrity after this day. If not for any other cause then due to my name. If it's ever revealed. I highly doubt that it wouldn't be.

The students start moving to their places and a man in about his thirties is revealed. The man has brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing thick-rimmed glasses that practically scream emo. The most interesting thing about him though is his smile; on the surface it seems warm and kind in a fatherly sort of way but I can see a sinister streak under all that warmth. I'd be willing to bet 1000 yen on this man being a sadist and that he enjoys bonding and dominating in the bedroom.

While I've been musing the man's sex life he's started checking who's in class and who's not. When he gets to 'J' I get my first surprise of the day if you don't count what happened in the principal's office. "Jaggerjack Grimmjow." "Here" comes a gruff voice from the door. The whole class is now gaping at Grimmjow and I can only smirk.

He's got a cast supporting his right wrist and his left arm is in a sling. Our sensei only lifts his eyebrow slightly at the sight and orders him to his seat. Just when Grimmjow has retrieved his seat our sensei lifts his eyebrow again and says "It seems we have a new student. Kurosaki Asuko?" "Here" I say with my best I'm-an-angel-but-don't-care-about-school-voice. He studies me for a moment before a loud exclamation cuts in "No way the bitch's in our class!" This, of course, comes from Grimmjow.

Aizen-sensei, as he introduced himself, looks to be insulted and says "Grimmjow-kun, I don't care how you've been raised but I will not tolerate that sort of language in my class. Apologize to Kurosaki-san right away." At this point I decide to cut in. "Aizen-sensei, that's not really needed. I'm not offended at all." My words were polite and had a kind tone but my eyes were a different story. They were at Grimmjow promising pain unknown to him.

"If you really think so. Then would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Aizen-sensei says with his calm voice. "Sure" I answer and start my introduction. "Before you even ask, yes, I am related to Ichigo and Shiro. I'm actually their older sister and I'm in your class because I've been away for awhile and there's no fucking way I'm telling any of you where I've been. If you get curious ask Grimmjow there what happens when you annoy me." I finish but add one final thing. "And Grimm-_chan_, (2) I thought you already knew the consequences of calling me a bitch." Grimmjow's face now gets an expression it hasn't had in awhile, I decide, when I notice the stunned expression everyone's wearing. And the emotion on Grimmjow's face? Pure fear.

--------------------------------------

One month. That's how long I have been free now. But there was still something missing. I don't know what it is I'm missing but I'm sure I'll figure it out when the time comes. Oh well, might as well enjoy the luxuries while I can.

I open the newspaper when Karin hands it to me. The first thing I notice is the heading of a person gone missing. I hum at the piece of news. That's the third person gone missing during a month. I start wondering what the police of this town is doing when they can't even catch one kidnapper. Or perhaps it's not a kidnapper perhaps it's a murderer. I smirk at the thought and start counting the probability that they will find the possible murderer during a year. Of course there are many things that affect that. The bodies might be found. There might be fibres of the murderer at the crime scene but I know those won't be found. I doubt that even the police know if there's a crime scene or not. So what will they do next? Close the case as just people gone missing? We'll have to see.

A loud yell of "What a beautiful dodge!" brings me back to reality just in time to save my apple juice from ending up on the floor when Isshin crashes straight into the table. It seems Ichi-nii and Shiro-otoutou have joined forces against the evil that's also known as Isshin, old man and the son of a bitch who's trying to ruin my life. Isshin's head seems to clear up enough for him to notice me. His eyes flash daggers at me for a moment before he goes back to his normal act. "And what is my beautiful daughter going to be doing after school?" he shouts despite only 12 inches separate us. "I'm going to Grimm's." That shuts him up. I smirk mentally at the memory of Isshin calling me when I was there the first time.

_I let out a moan as Grimmjow was nipping my neck. A shudder passed through me when he slid his hand under my shirt. Then my phone started ringing. I answered and would've growled at the voice in the other end if Grimm hadn't bitten down on my neck at that moment. Instead I gasped out a not so steady "Yeah?" The cold voice in th__e other end asked where I was. I, of course, answered with venom. "Grimm's" I guess my bad boy had noticed the venom in my voice and the tension in my body for he started licking the already darkening bite mark. This caused me to start purring and that's when Isshin finally hung up._

Of course it hadn't ended there but Isshin hadn't called me ever again. He seemed to avoid calling me. Especially when he knew where I was. It's a wonder he didn't put up an act when he saw Grimm for the first time. He just glared daggers at my teal haired bad boy who in turn deadpanned at the older. Now that was a sight for a sore eye. My always so happy-go-lucky-_father_ and not-so-happy-happy-joy-joy-lover trying to glare or bore the other to death.

Now, how me and Grimm ended up together is an interesting matter or actually not. Well, to be truthful it's quite boring. At first it was a hate-love-thing like so many relationships before it. He loved my body and I hated his perverted ways. As simple as that. After I overheard some girls in my class "whispering" about him to each other there was some sort of interest born in me, call it primal instincts or just a lust for adventure, no matter, I just went with it. For the second time in my life I let my feelings guide me into doing something. It wasn't important. The first time I mean. It's nothing you should know about. At least not yet. So in the end I guess you could say he's something of a curiosity to me.

------------------------------------------------------

It was nights like this that I hated and despised with all of my heart. All my thoughts and memories mixing up in my head. Memories became thoughts and thoughts became memories. And then there were those things I couldn't separate to either category. Things I wanted to bury deep inside but couldn't. Things like my love for Shiro. It was something I had thought dead long ago but it seemed I still had a soft spot for the brat. That's what he was in my eyes. Just a brat who couldn't keep himself from sticking his nose to business that most definitely didn't concern him in any way. Hadn't he heard that curiosity killed the cat? But I think he's forgotten already. That's what he probably forced himself to do. Well, it was better for him in the long run. It's always nicer to break people who aren't expecting it to happen.

-----------------------------------------------------

It wasn't really there. It never was. A forgotten part of me I tried to coax alive again. A mask, something akin to the Godfather saying he's in the waste management business. Partially true but totally false in the commonly thought way. The mask in itself hid what I truly am. A manipulative and violent person. I am what most would think of as psychotic and beyond. There were days when I almost believed the mask was reality but something always brought me back to, well, _reality_. Usually that something was Isshin but once it was Shiro who pulled or more like pushed me down. That's why I won't be as gentle to him as I first planned. Poor Shiro-otouto. At this point I can't help myself from bursting out in hysterical laughter. It's just too comical.

By the way, have you ever stopped to think about the meaning of the word gentle? I mean really just stopped and thought what it means to you not just looking from a dictionary. Usually words like soft and warm would come to mind but I was thinking fast. But at the end of the day I suppose there's no such thing as gentle when you're a lunatic. Not when you've been locked up in a mental hospital for five years.

-------------------------------------------------------

The days were currently so much like each other that I couldn't even count them anymore. Maybe it has been six months, maybe a year? As said before I'm not sure anymore. Oh well, it's not my problem really. I have an appointment with my family today anyway. Well, more of a surprise really seeing that they don't know about it. _Yet._ Wouldn't be a surprise if they knew, now would it?

Naturally it's not what I quite wanted. I would've liked for Mom to be there too. But as they say you can't have everything you want. And besides Mom'll see them soon. But that's beside the point. I have to hurry or my surprise won't be ready in time. On the other hand it's not like I have anything to hurry about with it. They'll come when they're ready and I'll be waiting. With a smile and my arms wide open.

I should probably go do a little shopping. Hmm, I wonder what I'll need. We already have a kitchen knife and there's also rope. Oh, I need to get some scarves too. They'll make lovely... Oops, can't reveal the surprise yet, can I? I catch myself just before I giggle out loud. This'll be the best birthday we've ever had. I'm sure of that. Hn, should probably go and start that shopping now. Whaddaya think?

-------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk through the streets towards the convenience store I can't help but to keep smirking.

Somehow I find my thoughts drifting to Grimm and our "thing". We had had a huge fight. He accused me of fucking other people and I countered that we had never agreed NOT to see or fuck other people. He didn't say anything to that and that's what finally ended our "thing". Well, I don't know what it was to him. As I resurface from my thoughts I see him. He has his arm draped over some random girl's shoulder. When he notices me he pulls the girl into a passionate kiss. I hid my smirk the moment I noticed him. I only roll my eyes at him when he looks at me again. I don't care what he thinks he gains by doing that but it's not my mental pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It's really a wonder that no one actually knows what I did to get myself locked up. It's not like it wasn't obvious. If they would just use those little brains of theirs, they would be able to figure it out as soon as you can say "madness topped with insanity, please." They? Well, my dear siblings of course. Who else? I find myself humming a song that Mom used to sing to me when I was a kid. Something about a blue world where you go when you fall asleep. (3)

What was I doing again? Ah yes, the surprise. Got to love good bloody surprises. I'm actually kind to them. _They_never held a surprise party for me. I pout at the empty living room. Well, I might've lied when I said I would only pout to Shiro. I might've also lied about several other things but you'll have to find out the hard way, won't you?

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Blood. There was so much of it everywhere._

Isshin. The destroyer of his family. He doesn't even know it was him who doomed the family he wanted to protect so much. I'll think of something _really _interesting for him.

_A body on the floor. In the middle of the pool._

My sisters. Those sweet little creatures. They will never know what hit them. I wonder if they'll taste of innocence like the first one did.

_The person's hair__ like a halo around their face and messy with blood._

Ichigo, the brave protector of the family. He never was quite the same. Not after Mom died. He'll be second to last. I want for him to see all his loved ones gone.

_A lake of red as far as the eye can see._

Shiro. My sweet, sweet Shiro-chan. My innocent Shiro-otouto. The angel in a devil's disguise. He'll be last. I can't avoid it. He'll be the last step to insanity. After him there won't be anything anymore. There won't be turning back no more. We'll be free together.

_The liquid of life spread so carelessly on the floor like a splashy carpet._

Mom was so beautiful. Her blood looked so innocent. It tasted even better.

---------------------------

Did you really expect me to tell you the truth?

----------------------------

**Notes:**

(1) This is such a Finnish way of thinking... Taking everything so negatively I mean... I could've written "I wanted to make a good impression on my first day", you know... :P

(2) Sorry, couldn't stop myself... xD

(3) This is an actual Finnish lullaby... I used it instead of the "Mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird" -thing mostly 'cause I think it (the mockingbird song) is a bit over used and I don't know any other lullabies in English, so... -sweatdrops-

**A/N:** Aah, _finally_ got this finished... Well, actually I just finally got annoyed enough with myself and this to type it up and upload. So how many of you didn't see that coming? How many of you read the reason why Asuko was locked up between the lines of the first chap? **I NEED TO KNOW!** So please tell me your opinions, onegaisimasu.-


End file.
